


Thanks, Keanu Reeves

by elder_macaroni



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: i dunno, it could be triggering so be careful, its kinda funny???, this is about jeremy with anxiety and a form of depression, this will be more than one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 09:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elder_macaroni/pseuds/elder_macaroni
Summary: Even before the squip became apart of his normal life, Jeremy despised himself. But now, with fucking Keanu Reeves telling him how horrible he was all the time, it had become unbearable.((tw: anxiety attacks (mentioned), depression (implied), hateful thoughts, throwing up (mentioned), emotional and verbal abuse, swearing))





	Thanks, Keanu Reeves

**Author's Note:**

> will I ever be able to write something remotely fluffy for my boys
> 
> probably not

Jeremy Heere hated himself.

He hated the way he looked. The way he sounded. The way he couldn’t talk to people without shaking and getting clammy. The way he would do anything to be cool.

He could barely stand to look in the mirror. The way his lanky legs moved, the way his hair flopped in front of his face in giant, ugly curls, the way his face was dotted with freckles and his teeth were lined with metal.

It all combined into one big, horrifying package - the teenage boy known as Jeremy Heere.

Even before the squip became apart of his normal life, Jeremy despised himself. But now, with fucking Keanu Reeves telling him how horrible he was all the time, it had become unbearable.

Any glance in a reflective surface would send him spiralling into a panic attack, which then would earn him a shock from the cursed computer. He had begged plenty of times for the squip to optically block anything he could see himself in, but the squip had refused. They claimed that Jeremy needed to grow stronger, and dealing with his appearance was a key part of that.

Yeah, that strategy was obviously working. It wasn’t like Jeremy had thrown up about 5 times over the weekend because of seeing his own face. Thanks, Keanu Reeves.

He couldn’t dwell on it now, though. Even with his old routine of watching porn in the morning gone, he barely had enough time to decide whether to catch the bus or walk. High school started so damn early.

Oh, that was another thing that the fucking computer changed. He didn’t really swear before. Now he did. It wasn’t a big difference, but the fact that he felt a twinge of guilt every time he thought or spoke a curse word nagged at him constantly.

Jeremy grumbled, muttering a quick “start up” and waiting to hear the squip’s voice. However, he only heard silence.

He tried again. 

Silence.

What the fuck was going on?

Jeremy shook it off, turning his attention towards his closet to pick out what clothes to wear. The squip would be on soon. It was probably just… recharging.

“Recharging?” his thoughts echoed back at him. Turns out his brain and the squip both took immense pleasure in making fun of his intelligence.

He raised his middle finger in retaliation at his own thoughts.

Boy, he must look like a real loon.


End file.
